Look to the Sky
by Unfinished Melody
Summary: Yami playing DDR!Eh, sorry for the high rating, but it might get a little yaoi-ish later cha know? This is a teaser, so read, say if you want meh to continue. Thank you!


Yes, this is Kitty again, with a little ficcie I've decided to start as a..a...well I no clue. I'm putting this up as a sort of teaser. If you like it, please, do tell me and I might continue. It might be the first chapter, and I'll just continue on it later, but..ahh well..I think its cute. I know I'm making no senses, but I'm trying to get my thoughts out and listen to Look to the Sky at the same time. This song is IN MY HEAD! ;

Yami: I get to dance?

Yes, yes you do. 

Yuugi: -Licks lips- Dancing Yami..mmm..

Seto: Off! Mine!

Yuugi: -Sniffles- But..

Seto: You get the puppy. x_x; -grabs Yami and holds out of Yuugi's reach-

Yami: -Blinku- o.o;

Jou: Huh? Wha?

Yuugi: I dun like him! I'LL JUST STEAL MOKUBA!

Mokuba: ^-^;;

Yuugi: -pounces Mokuba- HIE! ^^;

Mokuba: Hie. ^-^;

Seto: O.O! NO! MY BROTHER!

Ehh, back off Seto .You don't want to be accused of incest now do you? I didn't think so. Thats for my other ficcie. -Pats his head- 

-[ Look to the Sky ]-

"Bad move! Keep trying!"

Cursing inside his mind, Yami pushed his body to its limit, trying to beat the song for probably the tenth time today. All the others had been beaten fairly easily, but this one.. Look to the Sky, was getting on his nerves. The dance steps were so complicated, he doubted even Anzu could do the things, but..he was trying. He had beat it on the first two levels, and he wasn't about to give up just when it got hard.

"Sorry!"

"Damnit!"

The song ended, and he still hadn't gotten the score he needed to officially beat it.With a sigh, he restarted the game.

"Dance Dance Revolution! Choose your challenge!"

Quickly, he chose his song, then positioned himself for yet another try at beating the game.

"Look to the sky! DANCE!"

The song began swiftly, calling out for each move as their respective arrows lit up on the large pad beneath him. Yami swung his hips lightly, before dropping down in a mind-bending splits in an effort to reach two arrows at the same time, then jumped back up.

"Great!"

A smirk found its way onto his features as he gracefully spun around, all the while moving his body to the beat of the song.

"Perfect Combo!"

Perhaps this time he'd finally complete the thing.

(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)

"Hurry up big brother! Come on!"

"Alright Mokuba, calm down.."

The raven-haired boy giggle, jumping up and down as if pure sugar was running through his veins. It wasn't everyday his brother had some time off and took him somewhere like this. Seto, the poor older brother, rubbed his head for a moment, then handed a few bills to Mokuba.

"Here. Go nuts."

"Thanks Seto!"

With that, the ball of black fuzz known as Mokuba took off and disappeared into the crowd of kids. The taller brunette sighed almost in relief, then smiled slightly. If Mokuba was happy, so was he. Sorta. He still had to find something to do while Mokuba went crazy on games. Here he was, in an arcade. What to do? Perhaps he could watch others play, then just challenge them to games that he found interesting enough to waste his time on. That sounded alright. Seto strode into one of the many rooms, noticing the walls were lined with Dance Dance Revolution stages, and very larges ones at that.

"Perfect Combo!"

Something was grunted in egyptian, drawing him to look at one machine inparticular. What he saw almost caused him to faint dead away. There was, what was his name...? Ahh yes, Yami. Wait, what was Yami doing here? And playing Dance Dance Revolution for that matter?

"Great! Almost there!"

Seto inched closer to the platform where a few people (mostly girls) were already watching the former Pharaoh dance. It was hypnotic how the other male moved his body, swaying it with the music. He practically screamed sensuality as his muscles strained against the tight black leather he wore. Seto almost gasped with the girls as he dipped down in another splits.

"Perfect!"

The teenage CEO could only watch in awe as the tri-colour haired boy bended his body in different ways, a few drops of sweat trickling down his face. The song suddenly began to break out in more intricate moves, calling for the dark one to twist his body in more complex ways. His leather moved with him like a second skin, molding to his body in the most illegal ways as the song ended. Finally, with a spellbinding final twist, he kicked his leg to the other side, catching the last arrow. The song ended.

"That was great!"

"Finally!"

Yami jumped up, panting slightly as he tried to regain his composure. He had finally beaten the song! Seto just stood there, indigo eyes locked on the panting body. Reality suddenly knocked him in the head when a girl bumped into him accidently. He had nearly lost it just watching the handsome body of the other.

'Wait..handsome? Where the..aww..screw it, he is handsome.' The brunette shook his head free of his thoughts, moving to go find Mokuba before the kid became a video game zombie. Unknown to him, a pair of scarlet eyes were locked on him.

"So..Seto came to see the show.."

This could turn out to be quite interesting..

(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)(^.^)( ^.^ )(^.^)

Hehe! Like I said, REVIEW! Tell me if you wish me to continue. It might be a little over three chappies long..you know..short. I'm hoping you can guess the pairing yourself, and I don't have to hit you over the head with a frying pan. Ttfn! -Giggle- 


End file.
